This Kiss
by MangaandMusic
Summary: Ichigo's last relationship didn't last well, and after 'moping around' at the end of a two-year relationship, Renji convinces him to go drinking. Enter a certain blue haired man and we have Ichigo moving on with his life. Small mentions of RenRuki.


**This Kiss**

**Hi and welcome. This is my first ever GrimmIchi, and I guess the main reason as to why I got into GrimmIchi was because of Bleach and the countless GrimmIchis I've read. It got me thinking and I thought 'why not upload one of my own?'. Please enjoy and if you don't like, don't read. Please don't flame and I appreciate all constructive criticisms.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All rights belong to Tite Kubo, I only own this story.**

It had been well over 2 years since my last relationship. It didn't end well, either. Relationships never do. I'm surprised that that one lasted as long as it did. Whenever it rained, it reminded me of the tears that she shed, whenever it was sunny, it reminded me of her cheerful disposition and whenever it got stormy, it reminded me of the many arguments we had had. Even after two years, I still caught myself wallowing around, thinking all about the 'what ifs'. _What if I tried to make it work? What if I spent more time with her? What if I didn't get so possessive whenever I saw her talking to someone of the opposite gender?_ It was relatively dark, the wind was gentle and the sunset was bright. _Just like her smile_, I thought to myself. Since this afternoon, all I had done was collapse on the sofa and then, my mind would run. It would always latch onto one face; one figure in particular. Her. A pair of footsteps soon grew louder and louder, only to stop. My guess is that whoever it was, they were staring at the couch.

"Come on, Ichigo. Stop moping around. It's been two years already" a voice rang from behind me.

"It would have been three tomorrow" I mumbled as I remained fixed to the couch.

"I know, I know. Even still though, you can't let her ruin your life. You're 19, goddammit. It's not like you were planning on marrying her" the voice said. A cold undertone wasn't hard to miss in his voice. I knew who was standing behind me. Grumbling, I pushed my body off of the sofa and turned to glance behind at the figure. Bright red hair that was worn in a ponytail, a large frame that easily towered over me and a somewhat reassuring smile.

"Who says that I wasn't thinking about it? You knew, Renji, didn't you? About her, that is" I solemnly said. All Renji could do was nod.

"I won't say it, if it makes you feel any better" Renji sighed. I knew full well that if Renji did say 'I told you so', I would have lashed out. Even when I first told him that I was dating her, he immediately told me to break up with her. Thinking that I knew better at that point, I ignored him. It was fine in the beginning, but after being with her for two months, it didn't take me long to find out the truth about her. At that moment, I had instantly regretted not listening to Renji, and when I did break up with her, he had been there, to reassure me, to listen to me. At that point, I noticed Renji had slipped on a black jacket.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, changing the subject. Renji only smiled.

"You need a drink. Plus, Rukia begged me to come with her" Rukia was Renji's girlfriend. As far as I know, they had been friends for years, and it was only recently that they had started dating. As much as I liked Rukia, being around the two of them when they're lovey-dovey makes me want to throw up.

"Oh. You better go then" I said and finally stood up.

"Not without you, I'm not. Rukia knows about what happened to you. The least you can do to thank her is by coming" Renji smiled reassuringly.

"I guess, but it's not an excuse for you to get drunk" I found myself chuckling. _How long had it been since I last felt like this? All too long for my liking._

"I wasn't even thinking about it" was what Renji said, before turning his back to me. Before I knew it, we were driving to Rukia's. As we drove, the only sounds that I could make out were the engine's consistent purring and the CD playing. I looked out of the window, allowing the world outside of the car to pass me by. Even when the car was silent on the road that Rukia's apartment resided, I told myself not to say anything negative to Rukia. If I did, there'd be no doubt that she would lecture me. As she climbed into the car in her short purple dress and black stilettos, a smile soon spread across her face. We must have exchanged a couple of words, but I remained quiet as she and Renji talked. Oddly enough, I found myself smile a little.

It didn't take long for the car engine to be killed as it stood parked on the road outside a club. The three of us stepped out of the car. I took a quick look at Rukia. _Would it be alright if Rukia was dressed like that? It's not her I'm concerned about. If someone was looking at her with a smug look on their face, would Renji get jealous?_ That thought soon left my mind as we walked into the club. The loud music was playing, the lights only highlighting the dance floor and bar. The strong smell of alcohol tempted me to drown my sorrows. I took a seat at the bar, along with Renji and Rukia.

After an hour, I still didn't feel any better. As far as I knew, Rukia and Renji were on the dance floor, both lost in the music. Or was it the alcohol? Either way, it had caused Renji to grind his hips behind Rukia all-so-suggestively. As I turned back and looked into the bottle, the dark liquid threatened to consume me. I drunk the last of it, and was about to order another when two females walked up to me, their hair, long and wavy. Their eyes and smiles, sweet but anyone that even had half a brain knew that it was just an act. Their dresses, short and revealing.

"Hey, can we join you?" one of the girls asked. I was tempted to say 'no', but before I did, the pair of them joined, one on either side of me.

"I haven't seen you around these parts before. What brings you here?" the other girl asked as she rested her elbow on the bar and leaned in towards me, probably revealing a bit too much cleavage for my liking. Since I had broken up with my girlfriend, I came to the same conclusion. Women were just...devils. Aside from Rukia, all women that even bat an eye in my direction only wanted one thing. Sex. Desperate little girls, who would, at first, play innocent, but when they were done, they'd leave. It was as clear as day. I remained quiet.

"Come on, show us a smile. I bet you have a great smile. I mean, you're cute and all, but you don't seem to smile that much. What's wrong?" the first girl asked. She too leaned in and placed her hand on my thigh. I wanted to grab her hand and pull it off, but her long fingernails seemed to dig into my skin. I hated it. It felt like I was being used, once again.

"I just want to be left alone, if that's alright" I managed to say. It didn't seem to register to the both of them.

"So, what's your name?" the second girl asked. By now, she had stood up and turned my head to face her's. Her brown eyes seemed bright but underneath it, they seemed devious and manipulative.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he wanted to be left alone" a cold, harsh baritone rang from behind me. As I turned behind, the first thing I noticed was his hair colour. Bright, sky blue locks that not only looked edgy but also silky, shortly followed by cyan blue eyes that could have easily captivated anyone with just one look.

"And why should we? Is it because you're jealous?" one of the girls piped up, her hand that was on my thigh was now placed on her hips.

"Better clear out. Little girls shouldn't be in a place like this at this time" the figure spoke. It almost sounded like he was taunting them. It worked, and in a couple of quick shuffles from their stilettos, both girls had vanished. I smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one" I said, and signalled to the bartender for two drinks.

"I won't let you pay for a stranger, but I wouldn't mind if you told me your name" the figure smirked in my direction as soon as he sat down beside me.

"It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki" I said, offering a hand to him.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" the figure smiled and shook my hand with his'. Just from his touch, it was enough to send sparks throughout my body, and with his voice, it made him seem sexy. As we drunk, we talked about nothing in particular, and by the time it reached ten, my teeth were starting to become numb.

"I'm guessing that you were brought here against your will" Grimmjow spoke, his voice did have that cold, harsh baritone lurking in amongst the strand of words he had just spoken. It added to the whole sexy image, no, it made him sexy.

"Yeah. My friend Renji dragged me, saying how I was moping around the apartment" I don't even know how I had managed to say that without sounding drunk.

"Can I guess why?" he asked. Right there and then, that question made him seem kind. I had grown to fear that.

"Go ahead, it's not like it matters" I said, aggravated. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, but then chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so cute then, I couldn't help myself" he said in amongst his fit of laughter. I pouted a little. Grimmjow ceased the laughter and drew closer to me.

"But, I like it more when you smile" Grimmjow managed to say seriously, and before I knew it, his lips had crashed onto mine. They were soft and gentle, and I was a little disappointed when they left mine. The look in his eyes weren't sympathy, but more filled with something else. Understanding? Not quite. Empathy? Hardly. Love? It could be, but love at first sight? I wasn't a believer. Until that moment.

_This kiss is something I can't resist,_

_Your lips are undeniable,_

_This kiss is something I can't miss,_

_Your heart is unreliable_

"Let me ask you this, Ichigo. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Grimmjow asked. Seduction was subtlely hidden within his voice.

"I...I do now" I said with a small smile. Normally, I wouldn't have said something like that, and I found myself blush a little. I blame the amount of alcohol in my system. Grimmjow grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the club altogether.

"H...hey, let go" I tried to sound forceful, but I don't think it worked. Being pulled out of the club by Grimmjow made me relieved, almost happy, even if I had left Renji and Rukia in there. The road outside was filled with people. Several groups of people, the odd drunk person and the odd couple or two. As Grimmjow pulled me further away from the club, he then pulled me in front of him and captured my lips again. Unlike the first time, this time, it was fierce and full of passion. I felt his body crash into mine slightly and soon found my back make contact with the wall. With my back against the wall, the kiss only deepened, becoming more and more passionate quickly. His lips left mine again, and made their way to my ear.

"Come on, let's go" he whispered. His breath floated around only for a second before it caused me to blush.

"Lead the way" I smirked. I admit, by now, I wanted him. Bad. His voice, his lips, everything about him made me want him.

The car engine was soon killed as the pair of us reached Grimmjow's apartment. I was just able to walk without needing Grimmjow's help. With a quick twist of the key in the keyhole, the door opened, welcoming the pair of us into the spacious apartment. I walked in with Grimmjow following me close behind. The key was thrown into a dish that perched on a wooden cabinet before the door was slammed back on its hinges. In the matter of short moments, I felt my back hit itself against the shut door and his lips were on mine briefly, before I was carried on his shoulder by him. The trip up the stairs didn't last long at all, and before I knew it, I was thrown onto the double bed unceremoniously. My back briefly made contact with it, only to then be rejected by it and then welcomed once again by it. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to climb on top of me and capture my lips for the fourth time that night. His breath smelt of fresh gum that mixed with the strong alcohol from the club, and as it danced on my lips, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. His lips then left mine, only to attach themselves in the form of open mouth kisses along the nape of my neck. It didn't take him long to sink his teeth gently into my skin, and I moaned from it.

One of his hands remained on the bed, whilst the other placed itself underneath my shirt. His warm hand against my cold chest sent shivers down my spine, but as he continued to bite my neck gently, grazing it with his teeth every now and then, I moaned more. No-one had ever made me feel like this. Except Grimmjow. His hand then removed it from my chest, only to grab my shirt and pull it over my head. It was then discarded somewhere on the floor. In the next five or so minutes, the pair of us were naked. Grimmjow ran his fingers over one of my nipples, and I moaned as they glossed over the bud. As they twisted and tortured it, I moaned more and more.

"Didn't think you were the masochist type, Ichi" he smirked.

"D...Don't call me th...that, bastard" I snapped a little, only to find myself helplessly moan again, as his fingers took both my nipples and tortured them. The more he tortured me, the louder I moaned. His mouth soon latched onto one of my nipples, sucking it like a newborn baby. His free hand then ran down to my hips, pinning them down as he continued to tease me. His skilled mouth worked to only torture me, his teeth brushed against the sensitive bud every now and then, and his tongue ghosted over it. I never would have thought that I could be turned on so much. His hand that had pinned me down soon left my hip, only to ghost over my erection.

"Qu...quit teasing me, god...dammit" I cursed through the moaning. Grimmjow's eyes met with my own, only for a moment.

"Have it your way" was all Grimmjow smirked before he took my erection in his mouth. At first contact, I moaned wantonly and screwed my eyes shut at the sensation. With every movement Grimmjow made, it became more erotic and before long, I could feel myself cuming into his skilled mouth. His lips soon met mine. The kiss grew passionate and lust-filled. I soon felt one of his fingers slowly penetrate me, and I moaned into the kiss. The finger moved inside of me, causing me to squirm, hoping to eradicate the foreign sensation. Another finger soon slipper into, passing the tight ring of muscle, and both fingers begun a scissoring motion. A third was added and I felt it. All three of his fingers had found my prostate. I couldn't help but moan and I ended up bucking without realisation.

"Ugh...Grimm...I'm gonna...ahh" I moaned as I felt myself precum. Grimmjow removed his fingers from me, leaving me feeling empty. He then smirked and positioned himself in between my legs. In one swift move, I felt him bury into me agonisingly slow. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, and continued to moan lightly until he was buried deep within me. A few gentle rocks back and forth allowed me to relax a little and adjust to his size.

"Relax, Ichi" Grimmjow whispered to me.

"You try having a dick up your ass" I snapped.

"Is that a challenge, 'cause if it is, I'd say you're losing at the minute" he smirked. I pouted a little.

"Well, if you want to, we can leave it" Grimmjow sighed heavily and looked away. I found my eyes widen in shock. Had he just said what I thought he said? It almost sounded like he was giving me the option of returning to the place I had been for two years, nearly three years. Up until that night, I didn't even know Grimmjow existed, and it was only because of him, that I was able to move on with my life.

_Something so sentimental,_

_You make so detrimental,_

_I wish it didn't feel like this, _

'_Cause I don't want to miss this kiss_

"I...no. I don't want that. I want you, I need you" At that, I found myself blushing like mad, but it was the truth. Grimmjow looked back at me before kissing me gently, as if I was made of porcelain.

"Good, 'cause you're all I need, Ichi" he smiled and thrust back into me. It took about three more thrusts before I started moaning in painfully sweet pleasure. I soon felt myself clamp down onto his dick like a vice. I knew what was going to happen. It took another two or three thrusts into me, this time; they were angled to hit my prostate every time.

"Grimm...ugh...I'm gonna..." I moaned in ecstasy. It only took his fingers to ghost over my cock once or twice before I found myself cum hard. I can safely say that, before meeting Grimmjow, no-one had ever made me feel the way he did. In the next three or so thrusts, Grimmjow grunted as he released into me. It took us a couple of minutes for our breathing to return to normal, a thin sheet of sweat glistened over the pair of us. Grimmjow soon pulled out and lay next to me on the bed.

"Wow, that was..." I began.

"The best sex you've ever had?" Grimmjow finished off. I smiled gently and nodded. Grimmjow pulled me close, his hands held me in place as we lay there. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was calm and steady. What broke the silence was my phone going off. Moving out of Grimmjow's embrace reluctantly, I found it quickly and answered it.

"What's up, Renji?" I answered, probably sounding a bit too happy for someone who had managed to get over the two years of self-pity.

"What's up? Where the hell are you, Ichigo? Rukia and I have been looking for you for ages" Renji half-shouted. I held the phone away from my ear and winced at how loud his voice was.

"Geez, calm down already. I'll see you in the morning" I said without a care.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down? Wait, what do you...?" With that, I hung up and turned my phone off. I looked back at Grimmjow, who was sat up on the bed. I made my way over to him and captured his lips passionately.

"You want to stay the night?" Grimmjow asked as soon as I broke the kiss.

"Depends. You want to make this official?" I asked with a smile. Grimmjow smiled and pulled me back down onto the bed, before climbing on top of me once again. His lips then attacked mine into a passionate and fiery kiss.

"Sure" Grimmjow smiled into the kiss. "Ready for round two?" he quickly added with a sexy smirk.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave a comment (if you wish). Thank you so much for reading - it really means a lot to me.**

MangaandMusic


End file.
